A polarized electromagnet device that drives a movable iron core portion against the return force of a spring using the combined suctioning force of the suctioning force of permanent magnets and the suctioning force from an exciting coil, wherein one magnetic pole face of a permanent magnet contacts each of two central pieces of a reverse C-shaped fixed iron core, while the other magnetic pole face contacts central pieces of a pair of L-shaped polarized plates disposed on the outer side of the exciting coil inside the fixed iron core, has been proposed as a drive device that drives a movable contact disposed so as to be attachable to and detachable from fixed contacts in this kind of electromagnetic contactor (for example, refer to PTL 1 and PTL 2).